


Falling for my Drug Dealer

by BlackMambaMama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Leering, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMambaMama/pseuds/BlackMambaMama
Summary: “And besides no one would be looking at me if you came with.”...Damn Naruto you are drunk as hell, that sounded proper creepy. No one wants to go to the park with a stranger, dressed like a pirate, at 1am. I turned back around to hide the embarrassment showing on my face. I started to walk the bike out of the garage, when I heard him answer.“Sure, this place is too crowded anyway.” I whipped my head around in shock when he came up to the bike and hopped on the metal bar on the back. Cigarette perched behind his ear and bag to his side, he sat and looked back at me. “Well? The fuck you waiting for, the second coming? Let’s go.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 26





	Falling for my Drug Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to this, and it's like 4 in the morning, so bare with me if you can. I've been writing for fun on and off for many years now. However, I have only just now started finishing all the things I have begun over that time. I am going through this on my own so I don't have any kind of editor, other than myself. I've read through this a few times and there are still some mistakes, so I'm sorry for that ahead of time, but if you have the time, and the patience, I would love some feedback. I own neither the name, nor the characters from the show Naruto.

It all started when I was 14. The adoption papers were finalized and I moved to a new district with my, now dad, Iruka. That meant new home, new school, and new people. I have always had a sunny and fun disposition but I was also a lot for most people.

Like too much.

And my grades had never been good, but by this time sophomore year was coming around and I was severely struggling. Iruka had talked to one of our neighbors, the Nara’s, into having their son tutor me.

Shikamaru was the head of my class, and although we were neighbors, we didn’t run in the same circles. Or more like he was in a circle, and I was running around aimlessly trying to find a circle that would accept me.

Turned out Shika wasn’t into studying either. So, most of the time he would just make sure I did my home work so we could play video games, which helped, but not enough to sway Iruka.

Surprisingly, we actually became really good friends, Shika once said he liked that I didn’t think before I spoke. And I liked that he would be listening, even when everyone thought he wasn’t.

Shika introduced me to all of his friends as well.

Choji was his childhood friend, and a talented young cook. I learned a lot about how many ways you can eat ramen. I guess Miso isn’t the only flavor that matters.

Ino was stunning, I had a crush as soon as I met her. She was smart, quick as a whip, and sexier than a Victoria Secret model, and I don’t mean to tot my own horn, but she thought I was adorable. I thought I was a shoe in, until I saw the way she looked at Shikamaru, whenever he wasn’t looking.

I asked her once, how she felt about him and she told me that her brain never got his attention so she is hoping her legs will. I couldn’t help but feel for her, and that day I swore to be her ally in her fight for love.

Shika and I became very close and it was a terrible combination. Between my bad ideas and his creativity, we would wreak havoc on the whole neighborhood. We would get in all kinds of mischief, but with Shika’s quick thinking, we didn’t get caught much. Iruka didn’t catch on for a while, but he has a sixth sense for when I’m up to no good.

It shouldn’t have been surprising when Iruka spied on us one night. He caught us running through backyards after spray-painting the back porch of a grumpy ass old man. The guy gave out apples on Halloween, so the douche-bag had it coming. As a result, Shika got an ass whopping from his mother, and I received a long ass beating that ended with Iruka crying over how worried he was.

I think the crying affected me more then any other punishment could have, and we started buckling down on how to truly help me. I couldn’t disappoint Iruka again, not after everything he had done for me.

Shika knew immediately that my problem was with my attention and the amount of energy I have, so at first, we just had me burn off energy before he would teach me something new. It was helping, but then we started to need more breaks because my energy would come back, and most of the time, it was with a vengeance.

When we brought it up to Iruka, he took me to a doctor. At 15 I was diagnosed with ADHD. I was prescribed meds and sent on my way. That’s when things took a turn.

I became depressed and spacy, Ino said that I was worse than Shika, which was terrible, considering Shika can fall asleep standing up. The doctor said I just had to adjust, so we gave it time, and I started not wanting to do any thing or spend time with anyone. My grades got better but it felt like it was at the cost of my joy.

This was a hard time, but it was good for me, because with all that introspection and time alone I discovered many things about myself. I found that I didn’t have to fill silence in order to feel at ease. Shika appreciated this new side of me.

This was also the time I came to understand myself and the fact that I was… different.

Different in the way that I didn’t only like girls. I would stare at my male class mates and my mind would drift to how their skin would feel, and what they tasted like. This freaked me out at first but once I talked to Iruka about it I felt much better.

After a year of trying, and at Iruka’s insistence, I gave up on the meds.

With some deliberation, we decided to go back to square one, and just wear me out physically. When the summer before my senior year hit, I was taking classes so I could catch up to my grade level and take all the tests to apply for colleges. I started working out to balance all the contained energy. I would go to the gym before class, run during lunch break, and play soccer afterword. With my grades being better from the year before, I could finally join a sport. With conditioning practice, I would be tired enough to go to Shika’s and do homework before going home to eat and sleep.

This was working for us for months, long enough to get above average scores on my SAT, not as good as Shikamaru or Ino, but enough to make up for my GPA over all, which was still hurting from the years before.

Then my body started balancing out like before, and I had even more energy, I would have to come to school earlier to lift longer, and stay later at practice to run more laps, just so I could focus, and finish my school work. This hit into my sleeping time so I started drifting into naps in class. I started getting in trouble and I couldn’t afford that so we had to go back to square one…

Again.

At 17 I tried weed for the first time. It was a party at Ino’s house for Valentine’s day our senior year. The Yamanaka’s were away at their family cabin in the mountains, so Ino decided that throwing a valentine’s party would be the ‘best idea ever.’ I am never one to turn away a good time so I was all about it. However, it was also Ino’s big surprise for Shika to ask him to prom, so I wasn’t going to say no, no matter what the party was for.

The theme was Renaissance Romance and everyone was dressed to the nines, with Ino decorating her house to look like a tavern, with plastic cups that looked like tin and a keg that came in a barrel. The party was in full swing by 11:30 and I was having the time of my life. People were acting as stupid as I did and it felt good. I was on cleaning duty to make sure whatever spilled got picked up immediately, with my loose white cotton top and tight brown trousers, (Ino picked it out for me) I knew I was getting appreciative looks. My Grandmother’s raw sapphire necklace hung securely around my neck, I wore it all the time, but now the puffy sleeved shirt I was wearing left little to the imagination and showcased the necklace nicely. Ino said ‘If you’re forced to work out constantly, you might as well show off the results.’

Ino was acting as Barmaid while looking like royalty, with a baby blue high waisted dress that pushed her boobs up to her chin to say hello to the world. The neck was wide and showed off her clavicle, with long sleeves that hooked over her middle finger, rhinestones dotted heavy in some places and light in others, drawing attention to her stunning features. A long veil flowing down over the back of her head where she had braided intricate patterns into her hair that fell down to the cleft of her butt. The veil went to the floor and it flowed wherever she went in the kitchen. She looked like a princess and she knew it too.

I helped her pick out the outfit, Shika always complimented her when she wore blue.

I went looking for Choji since it was his turn to be on clean up watch and I found him with Shika in the back yard. They were talking with a girl in a black lace dress with bright Rose gold hair, a little more rose then gold. Her curls were mostly piled on top of her head with some falling around framing her face, I noticed her ear was dotted with many diamonds in and around it. As she turned to me her curls bounced around her face and she smiled brightly, two dermal piercings on her left cheek twinkling in the low light of the backyard, light green eyes looking up at me.

I was amazed, how does Shika know all these gorgeous people? She wasn’t the same type of beautiful as Ino, but she was stunning in a dark, enchanting way. I shot her the best and brightest smile I had and stuck my hand out to her introducing myself. She took my hand in hers and that’s when I saw the long tattoo sleeve on her right arm that covered all the way to her hand. Just as I thought, sexy and enchanting.

“Hello Naruto. I’m Sakura.” Her voice rang like a small bell and I was taken a back. I was expecting something harder from the exterior I was presented with. I heard Shika chuckle from next to me and I was broken from my daze. Choji and Shika were leaning into eachother smirking and staring at me. I glared at the two of them and shoved the bucket with the cleaning stuff into Choji’s chest.

“It’s your shift now Cho, get inside before Ino has to come find you.” And with that Choji looked passed me and his eyes got wide. I turned to find Ino coming at us in a full sprint, eyes locked in a glare of determination. I quickly moved out of the way to find that she went straight for the model in black. Sakura takes it like a champ and just swings Ino around, embraced in Ino’s back-breaking hug. Giggles could be heard coming from the twirling women and Shika stepped next to me with Choji running inside.

“They have been best friends since birth. Sakura’s parents died and she was adopted by a family friend and had to move.” I looked back at the two girls they were still together but they were just swaying and talking to each other. I couldn’t help but smile and think about how nice it would be to have a bond like that.

“Shika will you ever hug me like that?” I look over at my friend and make my eyes look like a puppy.

“I don’t hug anyone like that,” He pointed to the girls. “Unless they are sucking this dick.” He pointed to himself where he sported an outfit identical to mine with the exception of a green flowy shirt and a pendant with antlers on it hanging on his chest. The pants that mirrored mine, hugging everything nature blessed us with, you could tell Ino dressed him too. He threw me a smirk and I rolled my eyes and laughed. I liked dudes, just not Shikamaru, he was attractive but he was Ino’s, and I would never come between that.

Plus, I knew Shika and he was very much into breasts.

“Whatever you say daddy just let me know when you want it.” Shika smiled and his shoulders shook in a silent laugh. I looked back to the girls and Ino was looking back at us and speaking to Sakura. I smiled at her and waved while I whispered to Shikamaru.

“You know she was talking to me about colleges the other day.” I looked at Shika and made him look at me, “She’s talking about California man, what’s your plan?”

Shika just looked back at me and said nothing for a while. He looked back at Ino and sighed as he whispered very quietly. “Wherever she wants to go I guess.” He walked off and left me smiling. I walked over and joined the group when it was obviously the end of a story. Sakura was giggling and trying to form words at the same time, she caught her breath and continued.

“So, then we had to call an ambulance and put his finger on ice. They reattached it though, he’ll be fine. I’ve told him a thousand times that Sasuke doesn’t like to be touched. I guess he just had to learn his lesson the hard way.” She laughed again at the memory, and Ino looked around the yard.

“You usually bring him with you, where is that hot, jackass of a brother?” Ino started fanning herself and giggling obviously getting into the drinks she was serving earlier. Shika just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“He should be coming soon he had to close up the shop at 11 so he should be here any minute.” Sakura looked at the time on her phone screen, other hand still wrapped around Ino’s waist. “I took an Uber here so I hope he shows, he’s my ride home.”

“It’s fine you’ll just stay forever, or at least until the big bad wolf comes and takes you away.” Ino giggled more and hugged Sakura again. Yup she was already tipsy.

“Well then while we are waiting let’s get some drinks in us so I can deal with that ass wipe.” Sakura giggled and started walking towards the house with Ino in tow and I laughed with Shikamaru while we followed them inside.

The playlist Ino and I made the day before was still bumping, and we swayed our way to the kitchen weaving through the throng of people, most of whom, I have never seen before. We all made it to the island behind the breakfast bar where all the liquor had accumulated, Sakura picked out a bottle of something blue and grabbed shot glasses. I looked at Shika who was just shaking his head. I had to say something, she was about to pour. My eyes got wide.

“You expect us to drink something blue?” Sakura turned towards me and gave a saucey laugh putting her hand on her hip.

“Ino darling I didn’t know you invited little _bitches_ to this party. If I had known I would have brought a wittle bottle for da baby.” By the end of her sentence she was talking in a baby voice and cooing at me. If she thought for one second that I was going to fall for her goading…

She would be 100% correct.

“Suck a dick I’ll drink you under the table!” Sakura laughed and continued to pour the drinks, handing each of us one and lifting hers to the sky.

“To being a boss bitch instead of a little one.” I raised my glass to meet hers and we all cheered taking the shot and then instantly, gasping for air. I choked on some air and started a coughing fit. When I got myself together, I looked at Sakura who had a terrible look of disgust on her face.

“What the fuck was that?” I watched her pick up the bottle at my question and look down.

“Scorpion Tequila.” She looked back at me and with a dry voice, “I didn’t read the label before I started pouring.”

“Why?!” I started coughing again, the taste just wouldn’t leave my mouth.

“Isn’t it better when it’s a surprise?” Ino, Shika, and I looked at each other and back at her, simultaneously screaming, “NO!”

Sakura just rolled her eyes and huffed. “You are all no fun.” She then turns back around and immediately starts pouring more. “Ready for round 2? We’re already up shit creek, we might as well paddle around a bit.”

I took a breath and looked at Ino who was happily taking her next shot, and then I looked at Shika who gave me a worried expression. I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to drink the shot with them, and then another. Shika just shook his head and laughed at us making a fool of ourselves.

After that Sakura grabbed a pitcher and some sort of fruit punch and poured both that, and the tequila, into the pitcher with ice. She poured some glasses, and when I took a sip, I wasn’t mad. It made the drink more tolerable anyway.

I started feeling the room sway when I felt my energy come back. It might have been the sugar in the drink, but I was becoming very antsy.

As Sakura and Ino took more shots of a different liquid I was thinking about doing pushups in the garage just to calm down because my foot was starting to tap.

Suddenly I heard a deep baritone voice come from behind me, resonating through the whole kitchen, but not so loud to be considered yelling. It sounded like butter, melting in the sun

“Sakura, haven’t you learned not to bring other people into your bad decisions?” The voice sent a shiver down my spine and I turned to come in contact with what could only be described as an ‘Asian Incubus.’

His eyes were dark and his hair was even darker, so black it gave off a blue hue, styled to look feathered in the back and come down to frame his face in the front. Pale skin stretched along a strong jaw and corded neck. He didn’t dress in period attire like the rest of us, but a comfortable black tank and dark blue cardigan, with gray jeans. There was ink on his neck, extending down his collarbone, and then disappearing under his clothes, a series of comas fitting together in a pattern.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to catch almond eyes glaring at me, as I moved to the side to let Ino come through and hug the stranger. I must have been caught staring.

“SAAASUKEEE!!” You DIIIICK! You fuckin’ made it!” Ino latched onto Sasuke and Sakura was already on her way to extract her from him.

“You know me Sas, gotta bring the party whenever I can.” Sakura was guiding Ino away from Sasuke. “Did Kakashi ever show?” She finally steadied Ino by holding her in a full-frontal hug.

“Yeah, 40 minutes late, per usual.” Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at Ino’s face, resting on the slim shoulder. “She’s about to blow.” Sakura’s eyes got wide and she shuffled to the back yard, Shika close behind. In all this commotion I caught a glimpse of the garage door and started drifting towards it.

Next thing I knew I was standing in front of bicycles on the wall, contemplating going on a ride. Or should I run instead? Maybe there is a trampoline I can find, this is a nice enough neighborhood, someone should have a trampoline, and it’s almost 1am so no one will be around. There _is_ a park somewhere around here and a soccer ball in the corner. I can text Shika and Ino I think they would get it.

Apparently, I was thinking out loud because I never expected a response.

“Wow, trying to steal a bike, _and_ trespass? Should I call someone?” There was a sarcastic tone to the newcomer’s voice that, surprisingly, didn’t taint the song like quality. I turned around to come face-to-face with the raven headed stranger. Ino called him Sasuke.

“I don’t know…I haven’t done anything yet.” I smiled back at him and his smirk never flinched. A smirk that had something precariously perched in it. A long white cigarette with the end twisted shut and a lighter in his hand, obviously about to light it. In reaction I walked over to the stranger and then right past him to the garage door. I pressed the big button to lift the bay door to the outside.

“Don’t smoke in here, Ino’s dad hate’s tobacco.” I smiled again as I walked back to the bikes and made my decision to go to the park, I pulled a bike off the wall and straddled it quickly looking at the cars to find the easiest path through.

“Are you really going to ride a bike around in that outfit?” I turned to see a slight look of confused amusement on the beautiful face.

“What do you mean? This is the new cycling attire. It’s all the rage in Italy.” I flashed a smile over my shoulder and wagged my eye brows. “And besides no one would be looking at _me_ if you came with.”

Damn Naruto you are drunk as hell, that sounded proper creepy. No one wants to go to the park with a stranger, dressed like a pirate, at 1am. I turned back around to hide the embarrassment showing on my face. I started to walk the bike out of the garage, when I heard him answer.

“Sure, this place is too crowded anyway.” I whipped my head around in shock when he came up to the bike and hopped on the metal bar on the back. Cigarette perched behind his ear and bag to his side, he sat and looked back at me. “Well? The fuck you waiting for, the second coming? Let’s go.”

“Hey don’t tell me what to do.” I turned and we flew through the cars parked in front of Ino’s house and down the street. I heard him grab onto the seat as I sped through the cars, and after he got his bearings, I heard a laugh and a shout as I went faster down the hill of her street.

There were a few twists down the hill that ended in a forest. With a sharp right from there the park would be at the end of the road. As we came up on the last turn, I took a second to look behind me. The wind blew his raven hair out of his face and I saw his dark eyes shine in the street light. The shadows cut across his face, emphasizing his high cheek bones. He really was beautiful.

“Lean right.” I turned the bike sharply to the right skidding on the asphalt but picking back up quickly. I was lucky he leaned. I remember the first time I did that with Ino and we both landed in the foliage. I let out a howl as we sped down the road.

We pull up to the park and I feel my blood pumping, I feel him hop off and as I was making sure the bike would stay upright, I caught a whiff of what he was smoking.

It was definitely _not_ tobacco.

I couldn’t place the smell, but it reminded me of a gas station mixed with a bonfire in the woods.

“Hey. What is that?” He turned away from the swing set he was admiring and shot me a scrutinizing gaze. He looked me over for a moment and then ended back at my face, letting out the smoke he was holding.

“…weed.” His gaze never wavered, apparently waiting for me to freak. I new the videos from elementary school, but I also knew the state next to us had it legalized, so I just shrugged.

“Okay. I had just never smelled it before.” I turned around and walked toward the jungle gym to find the monkey bars. I found the long set of bars; this was the reason I liked this park. It was 18 ft of solid iron, two right next to each other, so you could race. There was only one kid in the neighborhood that could almost beat me, but I still have the winning streak.

I turned to find the man named Sasuke had sat himself on the swing set, looking dead at me. I turned back around and just started swinging, I went four or five rounds when I heard the continuous clicking of a lighter. I turned back around at him re-lighting what was left of the joint he was smoking. I jogged back over and sat on the swing next to him.

“You know in school they told us it was a gateway drug.” The breeze through my hair helped me come down from the drunken buzz I was barely feeling anymore. I heard a snicker from the raven next to me.

“It’s a gateway alright, to a place where the human race doesn’t piss me off.” He snuffed out what was left in the sand underneath us.

“I guess that would be a good thing. Saves you on bail money.” I smile at my own joke and I hear a full chuckle that sounded like music to my ears. I could still be drunk, but it was a beautiful sound for sure, I could listen to it all day. “Are you Sakura’s brother?”

He glanced at me and the small smile he had fell off his face very quickly, eyes hardening at the same time. “Yes…Why? You interested?”

My mind immediately flashed with images of the drama it would ensue, and I visibly cringed at the thought. “Absolutely not.” I saw the glare harden at my steadfast response, so I scrambled to recover. “NO!... Not that she isn’t stunning, I just- uh, I’m pretty sure Ino would have my balls in the palm of her hand for it. And I would rather avoid that situation entirely.” Then I met the almond eyes glaring at me.

“Unless you got there first, of course, then my balls would be yours.” His eyebrow lifted but the glare did soften a little. “Which I’m not sure I would be really opposed to.”

My eyes got wide… _that_ was unintentional.

God, why can't I ever shut the fuck up?

There was a sight pause as I stared at him wide-eyed hoping he wouldn’t kill me.

His face didn’t budge.

“What I mean to say is. Hi, I’m Naruto.”

He shot me a look of surprise, then let out a deep laugh, just as beautiful as the ones before.

“You wouldn’t be lucky enough for me to hold your balls.” The smirk came back to his face as he started to dig through his bag.

“I’m Sasuke…Sakura’s brother.” He shot me a pointed looked and snickered as he pulled out a black metal case with a blue raven printed on it. He snapped it open and pulled out another joint. He went to light it then looked back at me, giving me an assessing gaze.

After a beat he pointed to the joint. “You wanna try?”

I took a moment staring at it hanging from his mouth, then with a deep breath, I nodded and stopped swinging. He smirked and went to light it again. This time, he took in a long inhale and held it for a moment before letting it go, some of the smoke coming out through his nose. The pink f his lips glowed in the smoke around them.

I was so entranced by him; I didn’t even realize he was passing the joint to me.

“Oh thanks.” I delicately grabbed it with my pinky finger sticking out. He snickered at me.

“Now take a full breath in, not too deep since it’s your first time, but enough to feel it. If you cough, don’t fight it, that just makes it worse.” My eyes got wide but I stared down at the little white stick, and gathered my thoughts. Apparently, that took too long, because I heard a sigh next to me. “You know you don’t have to man. I don’t need _that_ weighing on my conscience.”

“I’m just taking a second okay? Jeez.” I committed to it and took an inhale of the small stick holing it in. I didn’t know when to let it go, so I just looked at him. After a moment his eyes got wide.

Then my eyes got wide. My chest was on fire.

“Let it out, dumbass! What the fuck?!” I started to let it out which ignited a full-on body cough. But with it came a rush that made my whole body feel soft and light, starting from the top of my head, but that could just be the residual buzz As I gathered myself, I heard laughing and a firm hand take my own to remove the joint from my fingers. “That was hilarious man. Are you gonna be okay?”

He took another hit while I was trying to take deep breaths, I'm surprised I could still breath at all.

“Good god that hurt.” He rolled his eyes and took another puff, then tapped it to knock off the ashes.

“Here try again. It gets better, just don’t hold it for so fucking long, dumbass.” I took the torture stick from him and looked at it again. I tried again, but this time, I held it for a moment and then let it out. There was still a tickle in my throat but it wasn’t as bad, and I coughed through it lightly. I looked back at him and offered it back.

“Nah man. Puff puff pass, that’s the rule. Do it again.” I hit it again similar to the last time and I let it out without the terrible tickle, he was right, it did get better.

“So how did you get into this?” I passed it back to him and straightened myself to swing softly back and forth.

“Just slipped into it. What got you into this outfit?” good deflection. I became distracted by the way he looked me all over and I felt a shiver roll down my spine.

“Ino is very persuasive when she wants to be. Especially when she plans a prom-posal that may not happen anymore tonight.” I let out a giggle at the memory of Ino hanging onto Sakura.

“I don’t know, you’re right, Ino _is_ tenacious. It may happen anyway.” He passed it back to me and I felt a blanket of relaxation as I let the hit go this time. It was _definitely_ getting better.

“Besides, this is not the worst outfit Ino has gotten me into.” After a second hit I gave it back.

“Oh yeah? She dressed you up as a baby or something?” As he took his hits, I unloaded the story.

“One Halloween, she wanted to be Adam and Eve and Shika outright refused. So, he got to be the snake and I had to run around freezing my ass off in tights and an olive leaf.”

“I bet that _was_ a sight.” I turned to take the joint offered to me when I felt his gaze slide over me. I looked up at him and we locked eyes for a quick moment.

“My nuts almost fell off man. That shit was serious.” I felt my face heat up and looked away when I hit the joint. My mind was becoming fuzzy with every hit and I didn’t really mind the feeling at all, in fact I kind of liked it.

We sat for a while and just talked. It took until the end of the joint before he stopped deflecting long enough to get a little info. The guy was actually really amazing. He was only a couple years older than me and already owned his own tattoo shop with Sakura. His brother was a lawyer with the state, and that’s all he would say about him. The guy was so smooth that he just brushed by the fact he was in accelerated learning, has a bachelor, and is almost finished with his master’s degree.

Does he really have to be so perfect?

God, it would be so easy to hate him if he was just less modest about his accomplishments. I had to practically beg to have him talk about himself.

It became my mission to get him laughing, most of the time it is a soft chuckle or a snicker, but the best ones are when I really get him rolling. He had great control of his face, but when he laughed hard his face would crack in a genuine smile. If I thought he was beautiful before, he was drop dead gorgeous when he smiled.

I was caught a few times staring at him, which was returned with a glare and a smartass remark. I would say something goofy and shoot him a weird face. His eyes would soften and he would shake his head and keep swinging softly.

I think I was winning him over.

I didn’t realize how long we had been sitting there talking. The joint had already fizzled out long ago, but I was so comfortable I just sat there, in a blissful bubble. This stuff was good, I was happy and calm all at once.

“So, you like soccer huh?” We were getting good air now just making a rhythm with the swings.

“It’s the only thing that will burn my energy out enough. I can’t sit still otherwise.” I was holding my upper body by my hands hanging horizontally on the swing. When I looked up the world was upside down. “What would it be like if I lived life like this? Would I walk on my hands?”

“You know, your eyes see things inverted and your brain reinterprets what you see.” Man, where the fuck did this guy come from?

“You’re fucking with me.” I sat back up straight to look him in the eye.

“Look it up sometime.” He was swinging higher now too. “You’ve been living an inverted world and you never knew it.”

“Hot damn. I just might, especially if you lied. I will take great pleasure in proving you wrong.” I heard one of his softer chuckles, and he shook his head a little.

“Sure dumbass, dreams are healthy for a growing boy.”

“Ass-hat.”

“Fuck-wad.”

“Thistle Dick.” He chuckled at that one.

“Filthy mudblood.” I turned to him and gasped at the insult.

“You _Bastard_!”

“Why can’t you sit still?”

…That question came out of nowhere.

“…What?” I was trying to remember what we were talking about before.

“You said earlier you can’t sit still.” Oh yeah, I did, didn’t I?

“Well, my ADHD. I have to burn off my energy to concentrate. I can’t focus unless I'm tired.” I looked down at my feet, suddenly embarrassed to talk about it. Another snicker made me look up at him, perfect mouth smirking at his wristwatch.

“The ganja did its job I guess, because you have been sitting in that swing for four hours now.”

…

Four hours? He was lying. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time it was 5:45am. I checked my texts and most of them were Ino’s drunken typing. I received a few from Shika asking where I was, and if I had the missing bike, then the final text, telling me to make good choices.

Oh, what little he knew.

I typed back a quick response and stopped swinging. I looked over to Sasuke typing away on his phone as well. I took one more look at the sky and sighed.

Four hours, wow.

I got up and could finally feel the long sit taking a toll on my body. I took a moment to stretch and get feeling back in my butt. I turned back around to find eyes already on me, he glanced up to meet my eyes and immediately stood to walk right passed me to the bike we took.

“Sakura is about to orchestrate a search party for me, so we should definitely head back.”

He kicked the stand and started walking the bike up the road, I had to jog to catch up. We walked back in casual conversation. My mission to get him to laugh never faltered, and I was still pretty good at it. It was a long, peaceful walk back to the house just to find, most of the cars have left, and there was a fuck ton of garbage to clean up. We looked at each other and approached the house, leaving the bicycle on the porch.

The house was in shambles, trash and bodies all over the place, passed out and ignorant to the pain they will experience when they wake up.

“Where were _YOU_?” a harsh whisper came from the back hallway, across the living room. The woman in the hallway looked very disheveled, her soft pink hair was thrown up in a pony tail and her outfit changed to that of a blue tank top (one of Ino’s) and black yoga pants. She was holding a sheet in one hand, and a human that looked remarkably like Choji, in the other.

“Everyone got fuckin’ _shwasted,_ and I had to play mom. The only help I had was _Shikamaru_ , and that is not any help _at all_!” She started stepping over the people, and garbage, that was littered on the floor.

“All he cared about was taking care of _Ino_. Which is fine, but I needed _help_.” She laid Choji down in an open spot and hopped the rest of the way over to us.

“Now I come to find my _back-up_ was out galivanting off with Fabio here.” There was a long pause where she leaned in and took a long inhale of breath. She suddenly snapped up to look at Sasuke with hurt in her eyes. “You smoked without me?”

“Hn.” Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at her.

I looked back down at my outfit. “Fabio? Really?”

Two sets of glares directed themselves at me and I pulled the shirt open a little. “It’s not _that_ bad.” The two of them just looked at me in disbelief.

“Is it?” I looked down at my outfit and I had to admit I looked like the cover of a romance novel. “Is it because I’m too tan?” I looked at the eyes in front of me, both jerking their gazes back up to my face. Sakura turned a little red and shook her head quickly.

“No! Not at all. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, you can use those big, strong arms to help me move the guy out of the tub I need to get Ino in there, and burn her clothes while she is out and won’t remember.” I let out a belly laugh and let myself be pulled into the hallway.

The rest of the morning was full of cleaning and joking with Sakura and Sasuke. The two of them together was fucking hilarious. They had the sibling banter down to an art, I was envious.

After cleaning the whole house Ino woke up crying with a head ache, and wanting food.

“I have done everything else. Now it’s your turn. Besides you’re better at it then I am.” The Pink bun ungulated on top of her head as she dug her feet in and refused to cook for the house. Sasuke just shot her a glare and crossed his arms he rested his weight on one leg and was obviously not budging.

“Hn…no.” That’s all we were going to get out of him.

I just looked between the two of them, watching the staring contest unfold. After a minute I just rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh. I walked into the kitchen that I _just_ finished cleaning, and started making pancakes. I pulled out all the ingredients plus some eggs and a full pack of bacon. I was searching for vanilla extract when I heard movement behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke setting up the coffee maker.

“If you aren’t going to help cook, I will ask you to leave.” I turned back around and found a bowl and measuring cup in the bottom cabinets. I then went straight to work. Sasuke sat down at the bar and watched me mix and measure. I kept glancing over to see that he was looking at his phone but every time I looked away, I could feel his stare.

The coffee maker timed out and I got a cup from the cabinet and poured some in.

“Cream or sugar?” I glanced up at him obviously in the process of standing up, he smirked at me.

“Neither.” He sat back in the stool as I brought him the cup. It read _#1 MOM_ on the side. I smiled and then grabbed the griddle out of the corner and plugged it in.

“Who taught you this?” The question was quiet but loud enough for me to hear.

“Iruka and I took cooking classes when I was first fostered with him. This was the first thing I could master.” He just hummed in return; I was in the process of measuring out the mix on the griddle when I had an idea. “Do you eat pancakes? You take your coffee black so I assume you wouldn’t like sweets.” Sasuke cracked a pleased look on his face before responding.

“Good deduction. I do not eat pancakes.”

“Then what do you eat?”

He just raised one eyebrow at me, and took another sip of coffee.

“He likes tomatoes.” I turn around to find Sakura coming in from the other kitchen door. “Scrambled eggs with cheese and pan-fried tomatoes with a little pepper.” She patted my back as I started pulling a pan out for the eggs.

“And what about you Lady Sakura?” I pull out the shredded cheese and a vine of tomatoes, grabbing the paprika and black pepper. I then flipped the first pancakes they looked good but a little dark.

“Hmm I like pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese please chef.” Sakura grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Sasuke.

“Coming right up you guys.”

I got into my groove and in about 4 minutes, and with a few of my own touches, there was steaming food sitting in front of both of them, with a fork and a refill of coffee.

“Bon Appetit good lord and lady.” I turned back around to finish my breakfast so I can start on Ino and Shika’s I slid my eggs and bacon onto the plate and checked the bottom of the second pancake batch. Much better.

After we ate Ino arrived with Shika close behind. The morning moved on smoothly with Ino dominating conversation. We finished up another pot of coffee and then we all parted I was about to walk home when I felt a hand slap me in the back and then grab my shoulder, pulling me around. I accidently walked into the turn, so I slammed into a solid body I tilted my head up, just to be inches away from the face I had been staring at all night. Another shiver ran down my spine. His eyes were heavy with the need for sleep, which made them even more enchanting than before. There was a moment where we shared a breath, and then he slowly leaned in next to my ear.

“Here, breakfast wasn’t terrible.” He placed something in my jacket pocket and helped me stand up-right, and his fingers dance lightly around my collar to straighten it out. It was like little jolts from a broken light switch. “See you around dumbass.” He shot me a smirk, and then he was gone. Just like that.

I turned around in time to see him catch the bright red helmet Sakura threw at him, slide it on. and start up the matching red motorcycle parked on the side of the road. Sakura waved and swung her leg over to straddle behind him.

I didn’t stop walking until all the red seeped out of my cheeks. Asshole.

Once I did take a second, I felt inside my pocket. There was a good sized joint and a piece of notebook paper folded in a zip-lock bag. I pulled the paper out to find a number and a note.

_Call me if you want more._

I just might do that Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this. It is still a work in progress, so I would love to hear what you all have to say. This is my first posting of my writing so I am open to review, but please be cordial about it. I am still cultivating my skills. Have a great day!!! Thanks again.


End file.
